A power strip (also known as an extension lead, power board and by many other variations) includes a series of sockets, which allows multiple devices to be plugged in. The series of sockets are in electrical communication with a flexible power cable. The series of sockets are disposed within a casing, wherein the flexible power cable extends from the casing.
As technology advances, the number of electronic devices requiring power increases. The power strip provides a means for distributing power from a single power outlet to multiple electronic devices. Therefore, the desire and applications for use of power strips continues to increase.
The need for multiple power outlets is not limited at one's home or office. The plug strips are designed to plug into a single power outlet configuration. The series of sockets are normally the same configuration as the plug, thus limiting the application to countries having the respective power outlet configuration. Travelers frequently encounter situations where a plug strip would be beneficial. Hotel accommodations, cruise ship cabins, and the like offer a limited number of power outlets. The traveler would benefit from having a plurality of power outlets available in a close proximity for such uses as a hair dryer, a curling iron, a razor power adapter, a computer power adapter, a cellular telephone power adapter, and the like.
Additionally, common plug strips include a series of sockets in a fixed configuration. Much of today's electronics require a transformer. Plug strips are not configured to accommodate a plurality of transformers.
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones utilise charging interfaces through a Universal Serial Buss (USB) interface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a power strip capable of powering a series of electrically operated devices throughout the world.